Sweet Child of Mine
by WarwomanWay
Summary: The Singer girls and the Winchester boys have always been close until a few mistakes are made forcing them apart. Years they later their paths cross again. Not greatest summary in the world but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here we are another new story. His idea had been in my head for over a year now and I finally had to get it written down before it stole my sanity. Hope you lot like this story if you do click that little button and drop me a line.**

**I don't own Supernatural if I did then no one I liked would have ever been killed off, just saying.**

Bobby Singer was just finishing up diner when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. He quickly turned off the stove and grabbed his shot gun as he stuck his head out the door, sitting in the drive way was a Chevy Impala and he would bet his hat that it was a 67 model. He waited for the driver to get out before he aimed his gun. "What do ya want?" He asked gruffly.

The man standing before him was scruffy looking with an air of authority that was coming off of him in waves. He raised his hands up as if to surrender. "I am John Winchester and these are my boys Sam and Dean." He said motioning to the two little boys that where climbing out of the car. The oldest looked about six and the youngest was no more than two, the same age as Morgan. The oldest looked at Bobby not letting go of his brothers hand that he was holding as Bobby waited for an explanation as to why they were there. "Missouri Mosley sent me." Bobby swore quietly when had recently spoken to her she had mention something about sending a new hunter to him, but he adamantly told her that he wasn't interested into training a newbie now or ever.

The older man sighed and rubbed his beard. "Well come on in before ya catch your deaths." He lead the three Winchester's in the house side swiping Legos and broken doll parts that was probably Amber's doing, she had a bit of habit of wanting to take them apart just to see if Bobby would put them back together again and he hadn't failed to disappoint her as of yet. Once completely inside Bobby felt a small tug at his sleeve, he looked down and saw a halo curls and the bluest eyes staring up at him. "Daddy who are they?" she asked pointing at the strangers. If it was any other time he would probably have scolded her for pointing and being nosey but he just sighed. "Amber this is John and his sons Sam and Dean." He looked around and noticed his youngest was nowhere to be seen. "Amber where is your sister?" He asked looking at her as she was having a staring contest with Dean. The little girl just shrugged and with the upmost serious expression she replied "I dunno." As if on cue Morgan appeared with marker all over her face and her mousy brown hair looked as if a four year old did, which in this case a four year old did do it, causing everyone except for Sam, Amber, and Morgan to laugh.

Soon the Singers and the Winchesters were crowded around a small table eating diner. It was an amusing sight that graced Bobby Singer's eyes. Morgan was stuck by Bobby's side refusing to even look at the new comers. Amber and the eldest Winchester, Dean were having a contest to see who could eat the fastest while little Sammy was trying to get both his brother and fathers attention. It was a very eventful dinner, the most excitement that the small family had had in a while. Afterwards Bobby had put his girls to bed while helping John fix the spare bedroom up for his boy, the older man made it a point to tell John Winchester that this would be a onetime thing, the last thing he needed was his girls getting attached to people who wouldn't be sticking around. John assured Bobby that as soon as he got the demon that killed his wife, Mary he would be gone never to darken the man's doorway again. Little did Bobby Singer know that it would take over two decades for John to get his demon.

~SPN~

Bobby sat at his desk going through a bunch of old text on demon lore when he heard a loud crash coming from the other room, going to investigate the cause of the noise he found that a small table was knocked over and the culprits were standing off to the side trying to hide. He swore under his breath. It had been a little over two years since he let the Winchester family into his home and in that time his oldest daughter Amber had gotten rather close to Dean. The two of them were always getting into some sort of mischief when the other was around; they were each other's best friend asides from their siblings. "Why don't you two just go outside? It's not like you can destroy anything out there." He said sending the six and eight year old outside by their selves. Since Sam and Morgan were quietly watching TV up stairs and the two trouble makers were outside Bobby could finally get some work done.

It hadn't even been half an hour before Bobby heard a loud pitch scream coming from outside and then seconds later Sam and Morgan running down stairs to investigate. Grabbing his pistol and sliding it into the back of his jeans he quickly went outside. Following the sounds of screaming he found Amber and Dean rolling on the ground, Amber was on top and was aiming a few good hits to Dean who was trying to push her off of him. Bobby quickly grabbed Amber's arm and pulled of the young boy. "Amber Leigh Singer! What the hell has gotten into you girl?" He demanded waiting for the answer. When he didn't get an answer ushered both kids in the house.

Bobby looked both kids over and noticed Dean had a few good bruises forming around his eyes and face, the man couldn't help but feel a stab of pride for his daughter who apparently had one hell of a right hook, however he was going to teach her that fighting was only to be used as last resort only. Amber came out of the fight with a few bruises and scratches herself which only meant it was a pretty close fight. He cleaned them off and sat them on the couch. "I want you both to sit here, if I so much hear a word from either one of you then I will tan both of you back sides." He warned before heading back to his work. He knew this would be on hell of a thing to explain to John. He will never know what caused the fight between the two of them.

**AN: Ok so I'm working on NaNoWriMo and I also have several prompts that have been requested that I need to get written in the near future, I'm also working on a collaboration project with ChantelRoyal so keep your eyes out for that. And for anyone who has read Team Free Will Recruits in the past before we deleted it ChantelRoyal and I are planning to turn that into a series of random one shots so keep your eyes peeled for that too. Which means the updates will be kind of sporadic. Oh speaking of ChantelRoyal go check out her stories especially her Charmed and Supernatural xover Primrose.**

**Now if you like this story review it people! Your reviews mean a lot to me so please review! Peace love and Pixie dust.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the really late update, I had lost all urge to write for the longest time, but 'm back now. I will try to keep t updated reguraly. **

**Enjoy.**

Fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel, and the foot that wasn't on the break was tapping restlessly in the floor board. Amber Singer had a really bad feeling about going home this time she couldn't put her finger on it and she doubt she would until she pulled into the Salvage yard. She never dreaded going home until now; she always looked forward to spending a few days with her father Bobby. As if sensing her sister's inner stress Morgan turned in her seat and looked at her sister. "You are just working yourself up over nothing." The words were only meant to be helpful but to Amber it was anything but.

Amber rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. The feelings she got was almost a sixth sense she learned a long time ago to never ignore them, Morgan didn't understand, but Morgan tried to offer her sympathy and advice to her sister because it was all she had. "If something bad has happened, dad would have told us." Morgan said. It was something both girls needed to believe.

Morgan talked the rest of the way home, and in a way it seemed to calm Amber's nerves; not entirely but it helped calm the sense that something bad was about to happen, or had already happened. As they pulled into the Salvage yard the feeling grew with each second that passed. Morgan put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder as if to tell her that he is not alone. "It will be fine." Amber gave her a small smile and nodded.

When the car finally came to a stop both sisters looked around to see anything visible was different about the place. At first they didn't notice anything then with a few seconds they noticed what once was a car park off to the side, but now it resembled a pretzel. "Oh, my god." It sounded like a small squeak out of Amber's mouth when she instantly recognized the car. Morgan braced herself against the side of the car shaking her head. "Maybe this doesn't mean what we think it means."

Morgan always the voice of reason, always then one who insisted that they look on the bright side of things.

Amber's attention immediately turned to the silver charm bracelet hanging on her left wrist. She hadn't taken it off since the day it was given to her nearly ten years before.

_It was her sixteenth birthday and Amber was feeling giddy as she waited for the familiar roar of the Impala to pull up; when it finally did she runs out side not even waiting for the occupants of the car to get out. The eighteen year old boy was the first one out of the car. Amber quickly ran to him. _

"_Dean!" She squealed delighted as she embraced him happily. _

_Dean chuckled as he hugged her back. "Hey, Bambi." He smirked, that smirk that always drove her crazy. _

_She crinkled her nose up at the old nickname but smiled up at him, it has been months since the Winchesters had been to the Salvage yard. She missed them all dearly; they had become family to her and her younger sister Morgan. _

_It was after dinner when she and Dean managed to sneak away, Dean had borrowed the impala for the night, and there they sit on the hood flat on their backs looking up at the stars. In Amber's mind things couldn't get much better than this. It was a comfortable silence one that they both where use to neither one of them having to fill it with unnecessary words._

"_You know." Dean started breaking the silence. "We could get out of here you and me."_

_She looked up at him her green eyes full of trust. "And where would we go?" It was just a fantasy to them something they both have talked about before._

_Dean shrugged as he took her hand into his. "It doesn't matter, does it?" _

_She shook her head. "As long as I'm with you it doesn't." She moved closer to him laying her head on his chest taking in his very familiar sent that she loved. _

_Dean started stroking her long blond hair. "I could get a job at a garage or something and you could go to school like you always wanted." He mused._

_She raised an eyebrow. "Can we have dog?" _

_The question caused him to chuckled, the innocent look in her eyes and the way her face brightens up caused his heart to melt, There was nothing Dean wouldn't do for her. "A dog?"_

_She nodded. "It wouldn't be an apple pie life without a dog." She insisted. _

_They talked like that for hours until it got too dark to see. As they pulled back into the Salvage yard dean slipped something on her wrist. Looking down to see a hunters charm bracelet she smiled up at him._

"_Happy birthday Bambi." Dean whispered before kissing her lips gently._

Amber snapped out of her thoughts of the boy she loved all those years ago. Dean and her were really close until something's beyond her control happened. She sighed with a heavy heart as she turned to her sister. "Guess we should get this over with."

**AN: So what do you think? I like how things are turning out. I promise I will try to update again soon.**

**Please revew.**


End file.
